


The brat tamer

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Brat Louis, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Louis, Top Harry, bratty louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a sub, but can't seem to find the right Dom because he can't seem to keep his attitude in check. He likes to play games, he can't help it. He doesn't know why he's like this. Luckily Harry comes into the picture to set his life straight. </p><p>(Or the one where Louis is a sub but also a brat and doesn't know it yet. Harry loves brats and always wanted to Dom one. He knows exactly how to deal with Louis)</p><p> </p><p>ON HIATUS UNTIL I FEEL LIKE WRITING AGAIN. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The match

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's meee, and this is the first chapter or my new Story. I hate writing but there are no fics about brats. And no I don't mean a brat as in the insult. I mean a brat as in the title. "Brat - A bottom who enjoys struggling against control or challenging the top." I feel like this fits Louis so well. Anyway, I have no idea where I'm going with this story, so if u have suggestions please let me know. Happy reading! Let me know if I should continue!

"Ugh, a sub like that will never have a Dom nice enough to put up with him" yelled the 5th Dom today to louis' interview of finding a Dom match.

"He's useless, doesn't listen, and is the biggest disappointment I've ever had"

Okay, that last one stung a bit, Louis can get along just fine with a Dom, he's a good sub and he knows he is, it's just, that last Dom was being rude as hell. He indirectly called Louis fat for one thing so, sorry pal, not interested. even though it's his 5th interview, none of those doms felt right, they couldn't give him what he needed. He wanted someone who understands him even when he doesn't himself. With the way Dom/sub matches are set up, the sub should keep interviewing until they find the right match, they'll know if they clicked. The main thing is to keep the sub happy, obviously that includes the dom too, but the sub needs a little more attention.

Louis' sitting at the little table about to yell out after that guy, with a certain remark on the tip of his tongue when in walks zayn looking a little furious.

"Louis", he sighs. "That was the fifth one today, please just pick one already"

"He called me fat zayn, and said I probably wasn't even smart enough to follow orders, he never even gave me a chance, just took one look at me and started making assumptions"

Zayn took this into consideration, he lent back against the wall trying to think of a solution. He'd have to flag down that Dom and have a talk with him, as that is not proper Dom behavior, and he wouldn't want anymore subs retrieving the same treatment as Louis just experienced.

"Alright, I agree, he shouldn't have acted like that, but we only have one more match today Louis, if you and this guy don't click, you have to wait another 3 months"

Louis' eyes widened, 3 months?!, that's awful! He needed a Dom yesterday. And okay, Louis can admit maybe he could be a little better, but it's not his fault, it's this feeling he has, to play around, he doesn't know why, he just a playful sub.

"Fine, I'll try to make this one work" Louis sighs.

"Thank you, that's all I ask", zayn leaves the room but leaves the door open.

Maybe, maybe Louis is a bad sub, nobody wants him, everyone says he doesn't listen and only plays games, but that's not it at all, not to him at least. He doesn't understand. Louis puts his hands in his hair out of frustration, about to let that first tear run down his cheek when he hears a sound.

"Hello, I'm Harry styles, I'm your last match for the day. What is your name?"

The voice was deep as fuck. Louis liked it already, he looked up and saw a gorgeous man in front of him. He was tall, had brown waves that curled at the end, and had a great sense of style. He was wearing a white Henley, black skinny jeans, and brown boots. Simple yet attractive.

Louis sniffed a bit, and wiped the tear before standing up and bowing his head.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson sir"

Harry went closer to Louis and raised his head by the chin.

"Why were you crying little one?"

That one put butterflies in Louis' tummy, he secretly liked when people acknowledged his height.

Louis scrunched his eyebrows a bit, "I wasn't sir, I'm fine, it's nothing".

Harry looked concerned for a moment but let the matter drop.

"Okay. We can drop it, for now. Though I should tell you, I don't like when my Sub lies. It's one of my rules. But seeing at we are new to each other I'll let it slide. This time. Anyway Shall we begin?"

Louis was.... Confused to say the least. Does that mean Harry thinks he's bad? Did he fuck up already? But Harry hasn't walked out yet so is that a good thing?? He doesn't know and he's very confused. Ugh.

They both took up a seat at the small table facing each other, where Louis' files lay in front. All of his limits, background, preferences. Standard information. Harry took out his papers and handed it to Louis. They looked over each others files for a few minutes before Harry spoke up.

"So Louis, I seem to be your sixth match today, why is that?"

"Well, I just haven't clicked with anyone I think. And besides the last one was a right ass-"

Harry raised an eyebrow and tilted his head forward, as if daring Louis to continue that sentence

"Um..." Louis faltered "....he was a big dumb?"

Harry smirked, trying not to laugh, this little one was funny. He thinks he might know what's the problem here. He need to be sure though. He gonna have to interact with Louis more to confirm his suspicions. He wants Louis. He knows that. From the moment he stepped inside the room to meet Louis blue eyes as he looked up, to his high but soft voice as he spoke. Not to mention his colorful language he just had a moment ago.

Harry smirked, "go on little one, tell me why he was a "big dumb" as you put it."

Louis blushes a little, big dumb?! Really!? That's what his mind came up with.

"Um, well, he basically came in here, all high and mighty, looked at me once and called me fat-"

Harry raised his eyebrows, shocked. Louis was far from fat, he's got the curves and little tummy, but that's okay. And even if Louis was a little chubby, that's perfectly okay, all body types are beautiful. This dick of a Dom should have his title revoked, it's not okay to go around picking on people insecurities.

Louis trailed of on his sentence as he saw the look of anger on Harry's face. Was he annoyed? Was Louis talking too much? omg... Was he fucking up even more!?

Harry noticed how Louis stopped talking. He takes Louis' hand in his and asks, "why'd you stop love, tell me what he said exactly"

Louis hesitated, "I'm sorry, I just though you were angry with me?" The last part of his sentence ending as a question.

"No, little one, I was getting angry of that dick of a Dom, who had the nerve to call you fat, he should have his title revoked"

Louis started to giggle, and as fast as Harry's anger came, it left, because those giggles were the absolute death of him.

"Anyway, he said, and I quote "do you mind losing a few pounds, not sure if I can carry you like this". I don't know what he meant by that but, it's was fucking dumb, and he's a fucking asshole"

Louis was glaring at his lap the whole time he spoke, the nerve of that guy, ugh. God it gets him so angry. He looked up and saw Harry glaring at him this time. Then Louis realized he fucked up.

Harry cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Don't worry Louis, I'm going to let those slide as well because I know how angry that made you. But in the future, if you do pick me. Try to keep the cussing to an absolute zero. Good boys don't curse."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry, m' a good boy, I promise" Louis looked up, subtlety trying to give Harry the puppy eyes. Pouting his lips just a smidge.

Harry looked away, shit. Was Louis really trying to give him the puppy dog eyes. God, and it's working too.

Harry gave a little laugh. "Alright honey. For now let's forget about that asshole, and continue looking at each other's files".

Louis' tummy fluttered at that. He loves that pet name. Almost as much as he loved being called baby.

"Okay, sir"

They both continued to read through each other's files. After a good 10 minutes in silence, they were both done.

"Okay, let's review a few things and go from there" Harry said. Louis nodded.

"So little one, if I'm not mistaken, we have most of the same interests."

"Yeah, I would say so" Louis mumbled. Tacking on a little smile at the end.

They continued to discuss their  likes and dislikes, compromising on a few things. Harry asked about spanking and Louis was okay with it, but he won't take anything more then a paddle. He wasn't comfortable with harsher things. Harry agreed easily. Harry was very big on cuddling, he definitely would like to have Louis on his lap all the time. Louis agreed wholeheartedly, he was a little clingy, he'll admit, and the fact that Harry is asking him of this makes it even better. In fact Harry pulled Louis into his lap right after Louis agreed.

"So what do you think babe? Do we have a match?" Harry said, Louis pressed up against him as his arms are wrapped tightly around his middle. Harry's chin hooked over Louis' shoulder. Louis turned his head looking into Harry's eyes.

"Yeah, I think it's a match" Louis put on a big smile. He's so happy he found a Dom as handsome and understanding as Harry.

"Is is okay if I kiss you right now honey?" Harry asked. Looking down at Louis' lips before turning back to his eyes.

Louis nodes a little and moved closer to Harry's lips. Harry went in the rest of the way and carefully fits his lips to Louis'. It was a small but sweet first kiss. Louis loved it. They kissed a few more times, before Harry pulled away, kissing Louis on the cheek for good measure before gently removing him from his lap and standing. He holds his hand out to Louis, grasping his smaller hand.

"Okay, shall we go find zayn to finalize this?"

"Yes sir" Louis squeals, he didn't really mean to but he's just so excited! He's getting a Dom and he's just, ugh, over the moon!

They walk down the hall to zany's office. Harry knocks on the door three times. They hear a quiet "come in" and they enter.

"Louis, Harry, have a seat" zayn says, looking up from the computer screen.

They sit, still keeping their fingers intertwined.

"So from the looks of Harry not leaving out the door and no scowl from Louis, it went well?" Zayn asks with a smirk.

Louis rolls his eyes, but smiles a little. Harry raises his eyebrows in amusement.

"Well, you're assumptions are correct, Louis has agreed to be my sub." Harry said looking at Louis rather then at zayn.

"Okay well I'm gonna need you to sign a few things, here.... Here..... And here." Zayn said, pointing at their contracts.

Harry and Louis both reach out for the pens on zayns desk and sign their initials in the places required.  
After they're done the both look up at zayn.

"Well I guess.... I now pronounce you Dom and sub" Zayn says, laughing a little, causing Harry and Louis to laugh as well.

Harry stands up, takes Louis' hand again and walks out the door. They walk out of the building and into the parking lot.

Harry looks down at Louis, gathering both of his little hands and kisses them both. "Give me your phone sweetheart, I'm gonna put my number in so we can make arrangements for you to move in with me".

This was very common once a sub is assigned to a Dom. The sub moved in with the dom so they can keep up their lifestyle.

Louis nods and hands over his phone and they exchange numbers.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow baby, I'll come over to yours and help you pack, just text me the address okay?"

"Okay, I'll do it, I won't forget"

Harry bends down a bit and kisses Louis' forehead then moves lower and places a kiss on his lips. Short and sweet. He pulls away and back up in the direction of his car. "I'll see you later little one, don't miss me too much" Harry says, he winked at Louis and got in his car.

Louis turned around and rolled his eyes yet laughing a little with amusement. He heads in the direction for his own car to get home already. He can't believe he got Harry as a match. He feels like this was destiny, all those other guys being buttholes lead him to this amazing, respectful man. Hopefully he can be a good sub. He has to buckle down on his attitude. He doesn't know why but that's what everyone says. Anyway, for right now he has to get home and start packing. He's so excited for tomorrow.


	2. The move in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a feel of Louis playfulness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this!? Omg I have no idea what Im writing, this chapter is boring as hell im sorry! I just have to get the plot moving, especially because I have no idea where I'm going with it ugh. Ugh, why did I think I could do this. Also I'm sorry for how much they smirk, I don't know why but yeah. Oh well.

From: Harry ☺️  
Hey babe, I'm on the way, 5 mins.

Louis saw the message on his phone and looked around. He was almost done packing, except for the really heavy stuff, he'll need Harry's help with that.

To: Harry☺️  
Mkay, I'll see ya soon, just come in, the doors unlocked. I'm in apartment 48.

Louis stood up from sitting on the floor in his room, surrounded by clothes, and made his way into the living room. He started moving boxes around and writing what they would be used for on the front. A few minutes later, he heard the doorbell ring. He walked over to the door and opened it.

Harry's leaning against the doorframe, a slight smirk on his face while Louis gives a small grin on his own. Harry walks in a little before grabbing Louis closer to him and hugging him.

"Hey baby, missed you" Harry breathes out.

Louis giggles at that. "Haz, it's only been a day" Louis says as he steps back out of the embrace. He grabs Harry's hand and pulls him inside to the living room. He turns around towards the boxes and gestures to the heavy ones.

"I need your help with these, they're a little on the heavy side", Louis said, going back to the boxes in the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll take these to the car... Or wait, which one should it go in, yours? Or mine?" Harry questioned, putting one box on top of the other and lifting it up into his arms.

"Um, we should fill up mine first, and if there's any more, we'll use your car". Louis grabbed his car keys, "I'll go out with you to open the trunk". He followed Harry out the door and out to the parking lot. He pressed the button on the car key and the trunk opened.

Harry set the boxed down into the trunk and turn around. Louis stepped towards him and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He lowers his face closer to Harry's ear.

"Thanks for the help hazza", he kisses Harry's neck. "No problem little one".

Louis continues little kisses across his jawline till he gives the last one near the corner of his mouth. Harry's moves forward to give Louis one on the mouth but meets his cheek instead. Louis' face turned the other way last second. A smirk on his face.

"C'mom babe, we have a lot more boxes to get out here" Louis said, and turned around, walking back towards his apartment. Harry lent against the car for a second, it seems Louis has decided to start playing already, hmm. He's totally gonna get back at him for that one. Harry walks back into the apartment to find Louis bent over, butt in the air, and sorting out small boxes on the floor. Maybe he did it on purpose or maybe Harrys just lucky. He doesn't know. And it's just really temping, how could he not-

Louis squealed as a slap hit his butt cheek. He mock glared and put on a pout as he turned around to look at Harry.

"Excuse you sir! What do you think you're doing"

Harry tries not to crack up at Louis dramatic pout, he puts his hand up to cover his mouth as he speaks, "sorry baby, but it was just too tempting, I couldn't resist."

Louis gave a small nod as he grabbed a book and put it in the box. He's not blushing, he's not! He'd never admit, that he liked it, nope. Not him, what kind of boy do you take him for?... Besides, harry probably did that for the kiss he didn't get out there. Heh, Louis' glad he decided to play with him.

"Okay, we'll see how tempting it is later" Louis mumbled, turning around as he already starts coming up with a plan.

"What was that baby?" Harry asked, amused, because he totally heard what Louis said, and he's actually really curious as to what he's gonna do.

"Hmm?, oh nothing, nothing. Let's get the rest of the stuff in the car huh?" Louis replies

"Mmm, okay, whatever you say babe".

They continue moving Louis' stuff for the remainder of the day.

_

After they've moved everything into Harry's house, they decide to have dinner in the dinning room, they can put stuff away tomorrow. After that they head into the living room to relax. It's pretty late, and they've been moving stuff for a while now, Harry's ready to fall asleep. He sits down on the couch but doesn't expect to get a lap full of Louis the next. He's got a leg on both sides of Harry, his bum conveniently on top of his dick.

"What's up love?" Harry asks, bringing his hands down to wrap around Louis' sides.

"Mmm, nothing, just wanna be close to you" Louis says, and the next Harry knows, they're kissing. And okay, he could go for this instead of sleep.

Louis surges forward to bring their lips together, he slowly rocks his bum down, grinding it in circles. They keep the kiss frantic, biting lips and tangled tongues. Harry moans at the pressure on his crotch. He brings one hand down to Louis butt, grabbing a handful and squeezing it. He removes himself from the kiss and latches on to Louis' neck. Louis bares his neck for Harry, a smirk playing at his lip, panting a little.

"This is for that smack", he thinks. Louis stops moving his hips and pushes on Harry's chest. "Oh wait, I just remembered something" he gets up off Harry's lap and walks towards Harry's room where all his stuff is.

"What could be more important then this?" Harry says, or more like whines, while gesturing to the problem in his pants.

Louis leans against the wall of the hallway, raising his eyebrows, letting out a giggle. "Oh, don't worry babe this will only take a minute, I'll be right back"

Louis comes back over and cups Harry's cheek, kissing his lips briefly, and gives Harry's crotch a squeeze, causing Harry to moan. "Be back in a sec-" he starts and then gives it two pats, smiling at Harry "sits tight" he finishes, and leaves.

Harry looked down at his lap where Louis just...patted his dick?... Did that really just happen?

Harry waited a few minutes, and after about 20 minutes, which he spent on his phone, he got tired of waiting and went to his- well. I guess, he should say, "their" bedroom. And found Louis. Asleep. On their bed, in Harry's shirt and just boxers. Harry had a fond smile on his lips. He looked down. Well buddy, it looks like we're gonna have to wait.

He changes into his pj's and gets into bed, he wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him against his chest.

"Harry?" He hears Louis whisper, he sounds a little nervous.

"Yes little one?" Harry says, kissing Louis' neck for reassurance to continue.

"Are you upset with me?"

"No baby, I know you were just playing."

"Okay, because I was just playing, and then I to the bed and I just felt really tired and then I passed out asleep."

"That's okay, baby, you're fine, it's better we didn't do anything because we haven't discussed your rules and I think we should take it slow for now. Okay?"

"Okay, it's just... I don't want you to think I'm a bad sub, I just, get the urges, so just do something else. Or not listen"

"You're not a bad sub, you just need the right Dom who will understand you"

"Okay", Louis turns around and burrows into Harry's chest, leaving a little kiss on it.

"Thanks Harry"

"Don't worry about it baby, let's just sleep for now".

While Louis' breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Harry was still awake and wondering. From his understanding of today, Louis likes to play, which is fine, he likes to have fun too. He doesn't want to force the Dom/sub thing that much in their home lives. He wants a balance, but when it comes to their sex life, he'll have to go easy the first few times, to get a feel on the line between Louis being a sub or being a brat. They'll have to talk about the rules tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get the point of being a brat, I'm trying to ease the story in for how Bratty louis could Be. And I'm not trying to say bratty as in bad. I mean, just playfull. Like there's this debate of brats who are just domming from the bottom. They purposely don't listen to thier doms to get what they want which causes some People to believe the are just doms who want to act like a sub but still be in control.... Idk. I don't think that's the case to be honest, I think brats are just a different kind of sub and they just need the right dom. Besides everybody's relationship is different. It just depend on the rules they set for themselves, it's not the same for everyone. Anyway I'm trying to stay out of the zone where you'd think Louis is actually the dom. And I think I found a good way to keep it as Louis is the sub and Harry's the Dom. Basically a lot of control play will be in this story. Anyway, more exciting stuff in the next chapter I promise.


	3. The rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules are established and Harry has an interesting job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been 500000 years. But really it's just that I've started college. And guess what college = more homework than I ever imagined. D,: don't do college. Jk. Anyway enjoy!

"Okay, so, how about you right down your rules and I'll tell you mine?" Harry suggested, as he sits across the little coffee table from Louis.

He continues, "since we already know our sexual preferences are compatible by our files, the rest we need to come up with by ourselves, for example a safe word."

Louis nods his head, "kiwi", he mumbles

"What was that honey?"

Louis clears his throat and says, louder this time, "um, I want it to be kiwi, like the fruit?"

Harry takes Louis' hand and brings it up to his mouth to leave a little kiss, "if that's what you want baby, sure"

"So lets move on to the rules huh?"  
Harry's says, keeping Louis' hand in his.

Louis mumbles a small "Okay", still blushing like hell.

"Okay so rule number 1, and this is the most important, you are not allowed to come unless I tell you too."

"Rule number 2, no swearing. I understand sometimes you can't help it but let's try to get that under control alright babe?"

Louis nods in confirmation.

"Rule number 3, outside the house you are to call me sir. Inside you may call me sir or Harry or anything else as long as it's appropriate"

"Rule number 4, have your chores done before I get home from work."

"Rule number 5, do not lie to me, no matter how bad it is, I always want the truth from you. You will also receive my honesty in return."

"And lastly rule number 6, if you fail to follow any of these rules you will be punished accordingly. We will discuss what punishment is fair beforehand. In case you don't agree, we'll come to a compromise. So that's all I have for now. Would you like to tell me yours Lou?"

Louis looks down at the paper that was handed to him earlier. He's only written three things. He looks up at Harry shyly.

"Um, well... based on the last few doms that I interviewed with, I have a few things. I know you're not like those other ones, that's why I picked you. But I just feel like they need them to be said and I need reassurance." Harry motions for Louis to continue.

"Okay, well. If I "get out of hand" can you not yell at me?. It makes me feel like a bad sub. I know sometimes yelling is a natural reaction but. Knowing myself, I feel it would just make me act worse at the time being."

Harry nods in understanding, he's not much of a yeller anyway. Usually if he's very mad, he's quiet. Deadly quiet. He reachers over to drag Louis onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist.

"That's quite alright baby, I understand. Whats your next rule?"

Louis looks down at the paper scrunched up in his little hands.

"Um, I don't want any kids anytime soon. So I want to be on birth control at all times until we discuss having children" he looks up at Harry unsure if that's okay as a rule or not.

"Of course baby, I actually forgot to mention that as well. You should be on birth control, I'm not looking for children anytime soon either"

Louis smiles and Harry leans down to give him a quick peck.

"How about the last one then?"  
Harry asks.

"Right, I want daily praises, of course only when I deserve them. But I want to know I'm being a good sub for you" Louis pouts.

Harry chuckles a bit, kissing Louis' temple. "Of course honey, I'll always let you know when you're being a good sub"

"Anything else Lou?"

"No, I think every- wait! Punishments, we didn't go over those" Louis says as he moves around on Harry's lap. He gets comfortable and lays his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh yes, you're right. Okay, well we have several options depending on how badly you behave. First we have simple spankings. And that ranges from my hand or the paddle. Then we have time out. You'll sit in the corner for however long I see fit. In regards to rule number one, either I won't let you come at all for the rest of the day-"

God, this is kind of getting to Louis, he's got a semi in his boxer shorts. He whimpers a little and buries his nose into Harry's neck.

"-or I make you come so many times, you'll be begging me to stop. Of course I won't stop unless you say you're safe word. Because that my job as your dom. I know what's best for you and I should know what your body wants."

"And lastly we have the guest room."

Harry sits Louis up a little and cups his face with his hand, leading it close to his own.

"Listen Lou, this one, in my book, Is the ultimate punishment. You will stay in that room all day. I will send on of the maids to get your food and bring it to you. But other than that you will sit in there an think about you're actions. You will also sleep there for the night. You will have no contact with me whatsoever for the day. Unless you use your safe word. That being said, you'd have to cross a certain line to end up in the guest room"

Louis nods at everything Harry's saying. He feels anxious just listening to the description. He doesn't think he can handle that. Just being alone all day, without his dom. and not even getting to go back and sleep with him in their room at night. Well that just breaks Louis even thinking about it. He doesn't notice he's a shed a few tears until Harry wipes them away with his thumb.

"Oh baby, please don't cry, I don't think we'll ever get to that point honestly. I know you can be a good sub for me sweetheart. It's only a punishment, and it's a last resort."

"I know, I'm sorry I just got carried away thinking about it. It doesn't make me feel good when I think about being alone" Louis whimpers out.

Harry honestly didn't think I would affect him this much. Something must of happened with on of the previous doms for Louis to react this way.

"That's okay, honey, now that we've gone over the rules and punishments let's just take it easy for now huh?"

"Yeah, oh and Harry, you never told me where you work"

"Oh, well. I told you I'd be honest with you Lou', so I work with the government. More specifically I work with the MI6."

Louis' eyes widen, "you mean you go out on missions and have guns and kill people and you-"

"Woah woah woah, baby,-" Harry laughs a little "-it's not as dramatic as in the movies. It's a little more tight knit. We try to do things without drawing attention to ourselves. And to answer your questions, I do have guns, I have killed people but only the ones assigned to me as a threat. And yes I do go on missions. But they are tame for the most part. Unless there's a certain target to be eliminated."

"I hope this doesn't change your view of me being your dom" Harry says nervously.

Louis.... doesn't know what to say really. His dom is a killer technically, but it's his job, he's not doing anything against the law since he works with the law. Louis looks up then, a little glare turned Harry's way.

"How come this wasn't on your file?" Louis crosses his arms.

"Well baby, the MI6 is very secretive, as I said we don't like to draw attention to ourselves. I'm not allowed to tell just anyone where I work. Only significant others and spouses are allowed to know. So I was not allowed to put that down on my file." Harry explains.

Louis can understand that. And it doesn't really change anything, he still likes Harry overall.

"Okay. At least you told me, which I appreciate very much. So I can assure you this doesn't change anything I still want you as my dom" Louis smiles up at Harry.

Harry is so glad Louis said that. Because honestly not many people are accepting as his little sub seems to be. He kisses Louis in gratitude for being so understanding.

They part for air as Harry says "that also reminds me sweetheart, I don't have some clients who come over to discuss a few things in my office. Sometimes I'll ask you to accompany me. When I do, I expect you to be on you're best behavior and sit beside me or on my lap. Sometimes they will have their subs with them as well. Do you understand?"

"Yes Harry" Louis replies. He kisses Harry's cheek and get off his lap. "Well now that we've established rules and punishments, can we go eat because I'm hungry"

Harry smiles fondly and gets up. He takes Louis' hand and they walk to the kitchen to see what they can make. And if their afternoon was filled with more kisses than food making well, that their business.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I think it's safe to say I'm an American who doesn't know shit about British government. But MI6 is what google has found for me. And in the next chapters it probs won't be accurate at all. But idc be it's just a story and it makes my life easier. Anyway hope this was cool. ALSO Give me ideas because I really need them.


	4. The Friend and Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets used to harry's job, makes a friend and foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyy, soooo. yeah dont know what im doing... again, but random stuff is happening. I HOPE UR HAPPY! because i put off important homework to write this. Look for me at the end notes for information. thanks!

_3 months later_.

 “Babe” Louis yells from the bottom of the stairs. “You're gonna be late for work if you don't hurry up now”

 “I'll be down in a minute baby” comes harry's reply from their bedroom.

 Louis goes into the kitchen, grabs harry's suitcase, opens it and turns towards the small cabinet in the corner. There's a keypad he punches the number into. The door opens, he reaches inside and pulls out a small gun. He closes the cabinet and presses a button to lock the door. He turns back to harry's suitcase and tucks the gun into a little compartment at the base. He gathers all of Harry's papers and arranges them into a neat file and puts them in the case as well.

 “Good morning sweetheart, have my things ready?” harry asks him, appearing at the front of the kitchen.

 Louis walks over to him, rising on his tippy toes to give harry a morning kiss. He puts his arms around harry's shoulders as he kisses back. They separate after a min with harry's hand that have wandered down to Louis’ bum.

 “You’re gonna be late” Louis said, smiling us at harry.

 “Eh, not that late, just a few minutes, they'll live. Thank you for packing my suitcase baby, i'll be home late today so don't wait up please.”

 Louis pouts upon hearing that, removing his arms from around harry's shoulders.

 “Hey, hey, hey. None of that honey.” harry bends down a little to kiss the pout away. He reaches towards Louis’ face and thumbs at his lips. “I'll be back before you know it. Now, I've gotta go, see you later.” He grabs his suitcase and blazer and heads to the front door. Just before he opens it though, he hears Louis shout out for him.

 “Harry wait!”

He turns towards Louis, who has a little packed lunch in his right hand.

 “Don't forget about your lunch babe”

 Harry grins going back for his lunch and kissing Louis on the cheek.

“Thank you honey, such a good sub for me, make sure you do your chores. See you later”. And harry leaves while Louis shuts the door.  

 

\-----

 

Louis was just getting started on the laundry when he heard a knock at the front door. He went over and opened it to see another sub at his door. He had blond hair and baby blue eyes, he was also carrying a plate of food which, hello.

 “Hi, my name is Niall Malik-Payne and I just moved here a week ago. I was just going around the neighborhood introducing my family. My Dom’s are at work and our youngin at school. So it's just me today”

 Louis smiled, he hasn't really made any friends since coming here. All the other subs were a little snobby. Somehow they roped him into joining the communities book club for subs, and if that didn't kill him every time.

 “Hi, welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Louis, and my Dom is at work also, but you can come in if you want.” Louis says, he may or may not be eyeing the food while he's at it.

 They walk into the living room and Louis takes the plate. “It's so nice of you to bring food, but you didn't have to” Louis says softly.  He sets it on the table.

 “Oh no, of course I did, Kind of like a snack while touring around the neighborhood.” Niall laughs.

 “Have you met any of the other subs around here?” Louis asks curious. “Also would you like anything to drink?”

 “Um water, if it's not too much trouble?”

 “Sure dear, it's no problem.” Louis smiles, going into the kitchen and coming back with a glass of water.

 “To answer your question, yes I've met most of them. Especially that annoying stuck up Jenny” Niall replies furrowing his eyebrows.

 “ugh , don't even get me started on her” Louis says.

 Jenny Berkimer. Head of the book club, the community club, the garden club and last but not least the holiday party’s director. After their last meeting Louis is certain she has it out for him.  

 “So you don't like jenny either huh?” Niall smirks.

 “Ha, you could say that” Louis says, shaking his head a little.

 “Okay, spill, what happened” Niall asks excitedly.

  


_3 months earlier_

 Louis was sat on harry's lap as they watched a movie in their living room. Well, more like Louis was trying to watch while harry groped his butt and kissed his neck. Louis didn't mind till harry started tickling him which made Louis kick out and laugh all over the place.

 “Ha- Harry, HA HA, please, please stop, I’m gonna, gonna-ha, pee! Oh my god please stop!”

 “Ha ha, what's the matter baby, are you **that** ticklish?” harry taunts as Louis tries to turn over and get out of harry's grasp.

 “Please harry please stop” Louis cackled.

 Harry ceases his tickling and picks Louis up back onto his lap.

 “You’re so cute when you’re flustered” harry grins. Louis scoffs but smiles nonetheless. He grabs harry's face and kisses him.  

 A minute later they hear the doorbell ring. They pull away from each other, confused.

 “Were you expecting anyone?” Louis asks.

 “No?” Harry replies.

 They get up and walk to the door, Harry opens it. A couple stands in front of them. A tall Male dome and small female sub. The sub is smiling too excessively for a friendly greeting in Louis’ opinion but whatever. Harry immediately straightens up in front of the Other Dom and moves Louis behind him a bit.

 “Hello, I'm Harry Styles, and this is my sub Louis Tomlinson,” harry gestures to Louis, putting his arm around his waist. “And you are?” he asks politely.  

 “Hi, I'm Edwin Berkimer, This is my wife and sub Jenny Birkimer. We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.”

 “Oh thank you, would you like to come in?” Harry asks.

 “Well, just for a moment, we just came to say hi really” Edwin says.

 They all step inside, harry leading them to the living room.

 Jenny taps on Edwin's shoulder, he looks down with questioning eyes.

 “Yes Jen?”

 “May I talk to Louis please”

 “Okay, but make it quick.”

 Harry inwardly grimaced at that. He wants Louis to speak whenever he wants, he doesn't need permission. As long as he's not interrupting harry or he hasn't specifically been told not to talk.

 “Hi Louis, I’d just like to give you a few pamphlets that have all the organizations we have in the community. I would love for you to join one, especially book club. You can get to know the other subs that way.” she hands him some pamphlets.

 “Thank you Jenny, I appreciate it.” Louis smiles.

 “Oh and you have such a nice home, too. And don't worry, I know the best decorator in town that can help you finish it.”

 Louis’ smile drops.

 Subs take pride in decorating their homes. After all this is where they live and they want to do a good job for their Doms in taking care of it. Harry notices and comes up behind Louis once more, putting a comforting hand on his hip. Squeezing a little to calm him.

 “Uhm, Harry, what do you do?” Edwin asks.

“I'm an accountant” he says easily.

 “oh , well that's handy, but if you ever want a better job to keep your sub happy, My brother-in-law sells cars. It's kept this family happy, let me tell ya” Edwin says, wrapping his arm around his wife.

 Harry internally frowns. He can take care of Louis just fine, considering his real job pays more than they could imagine. The nerve of this Dom honestly.  

 Everything is silent for a few seconds before Edwin is clearing his throat.

“Yes well, we should be getting back now. Let's go Jenny”

 Harry leads them back to the front door, ushering them out. “Yes well, it was nice meeting you, have a nice night” harry says. He closes the door and turns back to Louis sighing.

 “Well they sure were something huh?” he says staring at the ground. When he doesn't hear a response he looks up to Louis whose closing his eyes. Hes breathing a little heavily, when a few tears stream down his cheeks. Harry's eyes widen and rushes over wrapping Louis up in his arms.

 “Baby? Baby whats wrong. Please tell me sweetheart”

 Louis wipes at his eyes, hating to get all worked up over a stupid remark about his house. But, it's just that, he worked really hard on making it look nice. He was self conscious of fucking it up because, he just got harry, the one dom who wanted him back. And, he just wanted to do something right for his Dom to be proud of him. Decoration their house means a lot to subs and harry praised him so much when he saw the final result.

 “Was it the comment about the house?” harry guesses.

 Louis nods, burying his face in harry's neck.

 “Oh honey. It's okay. You know I love what you did for our house. You're such a good sub, the best, baby. My pretty little sub, decorating our house so nicely. You did the best job baby I'm so proud of you.”

 Louis calmed down a bit after that. He looked up at harry, pouting his lips for a kiss. Harry smiles and gives his boy what he wants.

 “Want to go to bed love? It's getting late”

“Yeah, thanks harry, you're the best dom ever” Louis’ kisses harry's cheek for good measure.

\-----------

 

_Present Day_

 Louis finishes telling the story and looks at Niall who has his mouth open a little in shock. He laughs at Niall's face.

 “What a butthole! She insulted your decorating skills! Louis, your house is so nice, I don't know what she's talking about.”

 “Thank you. I just ignore her most of the time now. It's a little unbearable sometimes though” louis shrugs thinking about tomorrow's book club meetup.  

 A light bulb goes off in Louis’ mind, he turns to Niall.

 “Hey Niall, how would you like to join the book club?” he smirks.

 

\------------

 

_Later_

 

Harry comes through the front door quietly, he locks in and makes his way through the house. Looks like Louis has done all his chores for the day so that's good. He walks up the stairs to their bedroom and find Louis asleep in their bed. He gets undressed and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He comes back and slowly gets into bed. Which becomes a lost cause when Louis slowly blinks his eyes open.

 “Harry?”

 “I'm here baby” he whispers.

 Harry's lays down and Louis takes the opportunity to turn over and lay his head on harry's chest. He kisses the skin there twice and asks, “how was your day?”

 Harry smiles, kissing Louis on his head. “No too bad. I see you've done all your chores, good job baby, proud of you.”

 Louis smiles sleepily, “I made a friend today”

 “Oh, who?”

 “Niall Malik-Payne. He has two doms. Isn't that interesting?”

 “It is, so did you have fun?”

 “Yeah, we bonded over food and our hatred for Jenny”

Harry snorts, he wraps his arms around Louis and kisses his head once more.

 “Sounds nice babe. We’ll have to all meet sometimes. I’d like to meet his Doms”

 “Mkay, I’ll text Niall about it later, oh guess what, I made him join book club”

 Harry imagines Louis is grinning evilly. He chuckles at that, “Louis, how could you do that to the poor boy” he mock scolds.

 “I need _someone_ to feel my pain babe”

 “Haha, okay okay, well, get some sleep love, goodnight”

“Night Harry”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkayyyyyyy so hope u liked it. everything i mentioned is important later in the story. please comment, kudos, subscribe, ya know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, any suggestions welcomed, write em in the comments, thanks.


	5. The Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes Niall to the book club meeting. Harry makes friends with Niall's doms and the topic of sex is on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooooooooooooo everyone. Its been a while, as usual. I just wasnt feeling this fic tbh but then i re-read your comments and it made me wanna write more. So don't worry here's 3300 words for youuuu! Hope you like it. I'm actually pretty proud about this chapter. Also if you don't get the jokes that's okay, they're not that funny to begin with but i tried lol. Anyway happy readingggggg. 
> 
> Just wanna make a few things clear.  
> -"playing" is different from have sex. When they "play" its essentially them just doing a scene. But they do have normal sex with sub and dom undertones though. 
> 
> -Im not good with angst, there will some in here obviously bc louis has to get punished somehow BUT for the most part this fic will be centered around rom-com-ish themes. If you were looking for hard core D/S stuff, this really isnt the fic for you. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are welcome, see yall later byeee.

It's Friday and Louis was just finishing his last chore of the day. He puts away the last dish, when he feels arms wrap around his waist and kiss to his neck. He giggles and turns around in his dom's arms

"Hey honey, what are you up to today". Harry had been in his office all morning looking over files and cases. He missed his sub.   
Louis kisses Harry on the lips before he answers. "Today's book club babe-"   
"ah your favorite day"

Louis stares at him unamused, "right, but todayyyy, I'm bringing Niall" he grins.

"Which by the way, can you come with me over to Niall's, he doesn't know where the clubhouse is" Louis asks.

Going over to Niall's mean the probability of meeting his doms. When meeting doms for the first time the sub's dom should also be present.  Harry, already knowing this, agrees easily.

"Sure baby, let's go get changed first" 

They go upstairs to his room to change. Black skinny jeans, black vans and a green hoodie for Louis. Black skinny jeans, sheer black button up and black boots for Harry. They jog down towards the front door, grabs the house keys and head for niall's' home. They walk because Niall lives two blocks away.   
\---------------- 

Harry rings the doorbell and brings Louis closer to his side. They hear footsteps and the door opens. A tall dom, with black hair stands before them. 

"Can I help you?" He asks politely.

"Hi, I'm Harry styles, this is my sub Louis Tomlinson, he's friends with your sub Niall" 

"I'm Zayn, one of Niall's doms-"

From inside the house a shrill, "LOUIS!!!!" Can be heard. Then a ball or blonde fluff is passing Zayn and hurdling into Louis, wrapping him up into a hug. 

"I missed you so much" Niall babbles into louis' neck, before he could continued though, he's being pulled back into Zayn's arms as Louis' is pulled back into Harry's arms. 

"Niall, you can't maul random people, it's not nice babe" Zayn reprimands, stern but soft. 

Niall whimpers quietly, turns around and pushes his face in Zayn's chest. "I'm sorry. But Louis isn't a random person he's my friend I told you about." He smiles up at his dom.   
Zayn kisses the top of his head fondly. 

Louis watches all this happen with a small smile on his face. He's happy Niall has a dom that doesn't mind his rambunctious behavior. In fact he seems to love it. 

"Sorry about that, as I was saying before, I'm Zayn Malik" he extends his hand out towards Harry to shake. Once Harry reciprocates, he shakes hands with Louis next. 

"Nice to meet you, Louis was on his way to his book club meeting and wanted to take Niall along with him" Harry says. 

Zayn looks down at Niall, eyebrows raised. "you want to go to a book club?" 

Niall looks sheepish when he answers. "Yeah...." 

"you, the person who's said reading is boring, can we go do something fun now" Zayn smirks.

Niall pouts, how dare his dom sell him out like that. "No, I said....-" he turns around, glancing at Louis, "I said, reading is... alluring, can we go have some fun now, heheh."   
Zayn gives him an unimpressed look, even Harry and Louis aren't convinced. 

"B-books are sexy! Just seeing you or Liam in your sexy reading glasses.... no? Not working? Okay fine. I don't like reading but I like louis and gossip and I have FOMO so I don't wanna miss out. Also, like, free food and wine sooooo" Niall's shrugs. 

"Mhm, right, okay. Well then, baby you get get ready. Harry, Louis, you're welcome to come in while Niall changes" Zayn says, moving inside to let the guests in.   
\--------- 

5 minutes later, Niall comes back downstairs. They're about to leave before the door opens again and another dom with brown hair comes in. Niall, launches himself to his others dom, hugging him right. 

"Liammmm!" Is muffled into his shirt. Liam laughs and grabs Niall's face to kiss him hello. 

"Hi baby." He looks up and his eye shadow widen, "oh, hello, I'm Liam Payne, Niall’s other dom" 

He walks over to Harry first and they shake hands, then Louis. 

"Hi, I'm Harry styles and this is my sub Louis Tomlinson, we were just about to head out, Louis' taking Niall to his book club" 

Liam looks at Niall, eyebrows raised, then to Zayn. "He?-" 

"yes" Zayn replies.

"but-"

"I know-"

"and?"

"yeah, he's still going" 

Niall huffs at his doms conversation. They're so in sync these two, it's creepy. 

Liam smiles and kisses Niall's cheek, "well have fun baby" he laughs, knowing Niall will be bored out of his mind. 

"Harry, why don't you stay here, let's the subs have their fun, we can chat and stuff" Zayn suggests. 

Harry looks at Louis, "will you be okay honey?" 

"Yeah I'll be fine, you go ahead, makes some friends" he giggles. 

Niall grabs louis' hand and tugs him to the door. "Right, okay, Louis, shall we?" 

"Yeah, bye sir" Louis waves at Harry. 

The door closes behind them.  
\--------------- 

It's a short walk from the the neighborhood to the club house. They live in a complex called RoseWood, when you turn into the entrance of the complex there is a medium sized lake with small benches. Then a community clubhouse on top of a small hill and a pool next to it. That is where the book club holds their meetings.

Louis and Niall make their way to the front doors of the club house and walk inside. The living room consists of three couches and some extra chair, a coffee table in the center and a kitchenette to the side. There's a table of food to the side of the wall and female and male subs fluttering around, socializing.

“Oh louis, I'm so happy you came, and you brought a friend, who's this?” Jenny Birkemeier says as she comes closer to the duo. She's wearing a sunny yellow dress with a white bow around the waist. A big _fake_ smile on her face.

Louis internally rolls his eyes but puts on a smile for appearances. “Jenny, yes hello, this is Niall Malik-Payne, he and his doms just moved into the complex last week. I thought I’d introduce him to our bookclub”

“Ohhh, how wonderful, and you're lucky you came today, were just about to start a new book. I’ll tell you what it is during the announcements. Well, have fun.” Jenny whips around and walks towards another group.

Niall's scoffs after jenny’s out of earshot.

“Whats up?” louis asks, turning to him.

“Well…. It's just, she asked who _I_ am when _she’s_ the one who greeted me and my doms the first day”

Louis is silent for all of three seconds before he's laughing, trying to hide it behind his hand. “She _forgot_ you?!, Ha, that's ironic, she's like the head of community connections, she knows everyone”

Regardless, Niall pouts a bit. “Aww, niall, it's okay, it's better, so she doesn't target you like me”

Ever since that day she insulted louis in his own home, it was clear she didn't like him. Louis thought that maybe she wasn't aware she was being rude so he wanted to give her another chance. When he joined the book club he called her up about it and she told him to come to the next meeting.

When he arrived she introduced him and then lead him into the kitchen. She condescendingly told him that his clothes were not “appropriate” attire. To which he asked if there was some sort of dress code. She said no, so just to piss her off he’s been dressing the same way ever since. If there's no dress code he can dress however he wants.

One time louis brought donuts to the meeting and she took them into the kitchen with the rest of the food. When it was time to bring all the food out on the table he couldn't find his donuts. When he asked her about them she said they were “too many calories louis, maybe try a healthier snack next time”. Louis was about ready to chew her head off but restrained himself.

There were other incidents that just added up for him to confirm his suspicion of her dislike for him.

“Well, shall we get food then?” louis gestures towards the table of snacks.

\----------------------------------

 

“So harry, how long have you and louis been together?” Liam asks from the kitchen, preparing drinks and taking them into the living room. Harry sat on one couch and as liam sets down the drinks and sits by zayn on the other couch.

“3 months” he smiles, leaning over to grab a glass cup.

“Ah, and how are things?” zayn asks.

 “Um, good, he’s adjusted to the rule pretty well, everything's fine”

Zayn and Liam look at each other then back to Harry.

“What?” Harry questions.

“It's nothing really, were just surprised. It took Niall a while before he got all the rules down to a T” liam chuckles. “We love him all the same though”, Zayn chimes in.

“How long have _you_ guys been together?”

“2 years” Zayn says.

“Why’d you decide to move here?”

“Well the topic of kids came up, we moved to this neighbourhood because it had good reviews and a good environment for children. Not to mention and elementary, middle and high school nearby. So we just thought, why not? Ya know?” Liam explains.

“Anyway, you guys are still in the honeymoon phase, things should be settling in soon. Have you given any punishments yet?” Zayn asks, earning him a slap to the arm from liam.

“Ugh, Zayn that's rude, sorry harry you don't have to answer that”

“No, it's fine, um no I haven't, we haven't even had sex yet so”

Silence fills the room.

“Wait, you haven't played with your sub yet?” Zayn questions.

“We're not judging you mate, were just curious because it took only a week before Niall begged us to do anything” liam explains.

“Well, I just want louis to get settled in first, get familiar with our house and his surroundings-”

“How have you been getting off mate- ow, liam!”

“Sorry harry”

Harry laughs, “it's fine, and it's not like we haven't done _anything_ , the occasional, hand or blow job comes up.”

“But you haven't _played_ with him?” Liam asks this time.

“Well, I'm trying to take it slow with hm, I don't want him overwhelmed.”

“That's good, I feel that, I’m glad louis has a dom like you. There some out there that are more… _traditional_ if you know what I mean. Have you met Edwin Berkiemier?”

Harry scoffs, “they visited us once, insulted our home, my job, and louis all in 10 minutes. His sub had to ask _him_ to talk to louis”

Zayn smirks, “haha, god, Niall would hate that, he would call us idiots and threaten to not speak to us. Of course he’d get a spanking for calling us names, but a cuddle and a kiss later, he’d be fine. But yeah thats too much, I wouldn't want Niall to ask us _every time_ he wanted to talk to someone”

“By the way Harry, what _is_ your job?”

“I’m an accountant”, he lies easily.

\-------------------------------------

 Louis and Niall sit down on one of the couches, their food perched on little tables near by.

“Okay lou, give me the run down, who's who?”

“Well, there's Doris, she's cool but very quiet and likes to keep to herself” he says pointing in her direction.

“Beth, she works for MaryKay, which if she ever ask you to come to a Mary Kay part, Dont. That's how they get you sucked in, once they have your number they'll never leave you alone”

“Ana, I heard she made out with a hotdog-”

“Wait a sec real- oh, haha, did she hook up with coach carr too?”. They both giggle at the their mean girls references.

“Haha, okay but for real though, she makes the best chocolate chip cookies, like ever. Also she makes things and sells them online. Then we have-”

“Alright everyone, It's time for the announcements, Book Club is now in session”

Niall leans in close to louis’ ear, “what is this a courtroom”

“She's like judge Jenny” louis quips back, both of them laughing quietly.

Jenny clears her throat very loudly, giving Louis and Niall a, if louis’ being honest, rather, murderous look.

Louis clears his throat tries to keep it together, only to lose it ten seconds later when Niall quietly whisper-sings “Jenny’s got a gun”.

“OKAY, Hello and welcome, the first announcement will be about our annual bake sale in april. We’ll be having a bake off as well and the prize will be a week vacation to New York. Don't feel to bad If you don't win, my triple layer cheesecake _is_ to die for”

Louis rolls his eyes so hard, they might pop out.

“Moving on to house maintenance, make sure you lawns or gardens are tended to, as subs, we must keep the inside _and_ outside looking nice. If any of you need any tips just let me know” she says, looking at louis.

Louis’ going to rip her fuckig head off.

“And last but not least, the new book of the month. It's…. Wuthering Heights, yaaay. Everyone be sure to read the first 5 chapters and we will discuss it at our next meeting. And that concludes this meeting. Everyone is welcome to mingle for the next hour”

\-------------------------------------

 “Excuse me for asking, but how- how does the two dom one sub dynamic work?” harry asks, swaying his drink around a bit with a straw.

The conversation has been flowing easier, harry feels like they're all old friends somehow. at least It's 9:00pm, Louis and Niall should be coming back soon.  

“Well, Zayn and I are romantically involved anyway so there's no dispute within our relationships. When niall is punished it just depends on what he's done and with who. If he breaks a rule while were both there, he'll receive half his punishment from me and and the other half from zayn. If only one of us is there he'll be punished by the dom with him at the time.”

“What about when you play?”

“We always try to make it so that we _both_ are there, but sometimes, when only one of us is present and Niall is needy, we won't be upset if only one of us plays with him”

“Niall is, is obedient though and he loves it. He told us It's a huge turn on when we tell him what to do, besides the sub in him telling him so obey, he actually _enjoys_ it. Which I'm glad, I wouldn't want Niall to do anything he doesn't want.” Zayn chimes in.

“Especially when he's getting spanked, he loves it, sometimes me and Liam _don't_ spank him as punishment. oh, haha, sorry if that's TMI mate”

“Nah, it's all good, It's helpful? In a way, you guys have been with your sub for two year, you probably know a lot more than I do. I mean sure we learn about being a dom in school but you don't really know until you experience it for real” Harry replies, sitting back, resting his head on of the couch.

He thinks about Louis, Louis’ bum in particular, would louis like spanking?, like obviously it's a punishment, no one like to get punished, but outside of playing, like when they have sex, harry's sure his hand would slip and spank that luscious bum. It would probably jiggle in his hands, fuck. How have they not had sex yet?

 --------------------------------

After the book club meeting was over Louis and Niall head back to their houses.

“So lou, be honest, you and harry have sex yet?”

Louis’ eyes widen as a scoff comes from his throat, “Niall, you can't just ask these things” he laughs.

Niall shrugs, “why not?”

“Because! Well…. Well….”

Niall looks at him as if to say “really?”

“Ugh okay, what about you huh, what if I randomly ask you about your sex life?”

“Well lets see.. Hmmm… we've been together for 2 years, so yeah obviously we've had sex louis”

“Okay fine, no we haven't had sex but we've done other stuff.”

“And why haven't you had sex yet?”

“Umm, I guess we're taking it slow? Harrys just really sweet like that, he wants to go at my pace” louis smiles, thinking of his dom.

“Do you want to continue taking it slow?”

“Well… yeah?”

“Are you asking or telling me”

Louis crossed his arms, “telling?”

Niall gave him an unimpressed look.

Louis laughs, “okay fine! I just want him to fuck me already”

An older sub that's just stepped outside a home they were passing gasps at louis’ statement. Niall's laughs loudly and louis goes red.

“Shutup _malik-payne_ ”

“Sorry, sor-ha-rry, but anyway, you should tell him that. Tonight.”

“tonight?”

“Yes louis tonight, you should go home and get some. Trust me, it's going to feel amazing. Nothing is better than having sex with your own dom, well…. Rimming is pretty close though” Niall's says casually, as if talking about the weather.

And louis’ face is blushing to no end. Just thinking about his doms long fingers and skilled tongue. Fuck, why haven't they had sex yet?

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“No way!” Harry exclaims.

“Im telling ya man, sometimes he doesn't even _want_ our dicks, just want to be rimmed. He says it's his second favorite thing, pretty close to getting fucked” zayn says

“How are you guys so open about this”

“Well, it's not like we're trying to objectify him, we love our sub and since it seems like we're all gonna become good friends, why not share? We would only talk about this stuff with people we trust. And it seems Niall has taken a liking to louis if his actions earlier were anything to go by” Liam smirks.

“Simply put, we love our sub. Besides, I bet you Niall has mentioned way more stuff about our sex life to louis” zayn says.

\-------------------------------------

 

“-and, fuck, listen you haven't felt anything until you've got two dicks in your hole, the amount of lube we use gets me so fucking wet, you can hear-”

“Oh my god Niall, please stop, my virgin ears!” louis laughs.

They're almost home, just two more blocks. All this talk of Niall’s sex life makes him think about his own. The thought of harry cock and maybe a paired with a vibrator in his hole, fuck. Squeezing around the vibrations and harry pounding into him at the same time-

\-------------------------------------

Harry is, embarrassingly getting a little hard from the image of louis on his hands and knees, his pretty pink hole on display, just begging for his cock to fill him up-

\-------------------------------------

Louis may or may not be walking faster, thinking about harry spanking his bum as he fucks him until he's full of Harry's cum-

\-------------------------------------

A jeweled plug flashes through Harry's mind and he's up, right before he could call it a night though his phone vibrates. It's a text from Louis.

 “Meet you at the house?”

He texts back a “be there in 3 mins” and says his goodbyes to Zayn and Liam quickly before making his leave out the door. He starts jogging back to their place,

\-------------------------------------

They reach Niall's house pretty quickly. Louis doesn't even bother going into the sub's house. He throws a "goodbye" at Niall and continues down the sidewalk in the direction Harry went. 

\-------------------------------------

Harry reaches the house first, a minute later Louis comes running up thier driveway. Both panting heavily from the jog. They don't say anything, just look at each other. Harry turns and opens the door quickly, both go inside. He locks the door and they turn towards each other. Somehow they're on the same page when they both say;

 

“Bed?”

  
Harry lurches forward taking Louis’ face into his hands and kisses him deeply. He pats Louis thighs and Louis jumps, hooking his legs around harry's waist. Harry grabs him by the bum, squeezing the thickets parts. Harry begins walking them up to their bedroom. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT WORRY!! I will not leave you hanging, there will definitely be sex in the next chapter. Dom and sub undertones but no actually play yet since this will be their first time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading. Any suggestions let me know. Tumblr- devtrix


End file.
